


You like my hair? Gee thanks, just bought it

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Implied Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyungsoo's sure as hell that Ariana Grande ain't that tall.





	You like my hair? Gee thanks, just bought it

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my drafts for like.... I don't know it's been months and forgot to post it 😂

"Do you know who's looking all good today?"

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who's staring ahead over his shoulder, tongue poking the inside of his cheeks.

"Who?" Chanyeol asks boredly.

"Kim Jongin."

"Damn, fine, he is." Jongdae parrots with a sigh.

Kyungsoo turns his head around to confirm it himself. And he agrees with his friends without hesitation.

Because there, few tables away from them, Jongin's sitting with his friends. Sehun's beside him, wearing white crop top showing a stainless belly button piercing. Kyungsoo swears he hears Luhan groaning at the sight.

But no matter how much sexy Sehun looks, Kyungsoo's not blind he knows Sehun's attractive as fuck, but Jongin is on a different level. Or Kyungsoo's just biased.

Jongin's slumping on the table, looking half dead as usual, eyes droopy and ash purple hair disheveled. But that's not just it.

Because while he's wearing a mesh crop top and a pink bomber jacket, he's also making out with the straw of his lemonade, biting and chewing on it lazily to cure his boredom while Sehun's talking about something they can't quite hear.

"Did you all know that there's this rumor that Jongin sucked someone off from the basketball team last Friday?" Luhan informs with a snicker, earning a gasp from Baekhyun who leans in.

Kyungsoo sips on his coke and tries not to turn his head again to take a peek at Jongin, opts to listen what gossip Luhan has in his pocket instead.

"The fuck is that even possible? We're always together." Kris butts in.

"Didn't we clean the court last Friday?" Yixing muses then, brows furrowing and only looking interested because he kinds of involved now, it because he's interested with the gossips and all. "Jongdae and Baekhyun cleaned with me."

"Kyungsoo, too," Baekhyun adds on.

Luhan hums.

"So.. Who is the lucky one of you?" Luhan growls, pointing a straw at them.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and holds both of his hands up.

"Not me," he says, lips pursed and preventing really hard to roll his eyes. "I wish I was, though."

"I really want some experience with him.." Baekhyun says with a sigh.

"It's just a rumor. You know lots of skanks just wants to mess with him." Luhan says with a shrug.

"I want to mess with him." Baekhyun says with a nod.

All of them shake their heads, except Kyungsoo who ignores the idiotic conversation already.

After lunch, Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo to a secluded part of the hallway, looking at his rght and left to check out other students. Baekhyun then pulls out a bottle of lube, the cap being yellow which make Kyungsoo frowns.

"You know I always get the strawberry one," Kyungsoo complains, looking at the bottle and looking at Baekhyun who's rolling his eyes.

"There's no strawberry one in the aisle. If you're that keen to fuck your anon boyfriend with strawberry lube then buy the lube yourself!" Baekhyun sneers.

But Kyungsoo can't really do that. Or else he'll get his dick chopped by the dean, which is his father.

Kyungsoo hates the fact that all of the convenience stores around have working students attending this university. It sucks.

He looks down at the transparent bottle and just purse his lips. It will do.

-

"I feel like wearing lace fronts on Monday. What do you think?"

Kyungsoo hums a reply at the other line, the phone sandwiched between his shoulder and cheek. He zips his pants up and holds the phone after.

"I've never seen you in wig." He replies. "Are you wearing one often?"

"Sometimes," the answers from the other line. There's some rustling sound before Jongin let's out a cute little oomph sound from diving to his bed. "I never tried in uni, though."

Kyungsoo hums again.

"Maybe, you should." He replies, tone a bit husky.

There's a small giggle from the other line, and a little groan too before Jongin speaks.

"So what? Is my hair not long enough for you to pull?" Jongin mutters. The tone mixed with the quality of the audio makes his voice sexier. And Kyungsoo opts to chuckle before he can moan.

"You know, the team found out. Seems like someone saw us.." Kyungsoo informs.

There's no answer from the other line. And Kyungsoo thought that Jongin fell asleep like he always do. But then, Jongin speaks.

"You're a loud moaner. I kinda like it."

Kyungsoo inhales, a sly smile in his lips as he tries to calm his nerves at the teasing tone.

"I'm kinda excited now for Monday. I'm gonna doll myself for you."

When the line ends, Kyungsoo snorts and chuckles at the words. He's excited to see what's Jongin about to serve.

Monday, it is.

-

Truthfully, Kyungsoo didn't expect anything new. Jongin always looks so good in whatever he wear. Be it leather shorts or a plain shirt tucked inside the waist hem of his ripped jeans. Or the mesh shirts and army pants. He thinks the wig or lace front won't be much if a change.

But boy, he was wrong.

Because as the second Jongin walks in inside the cafeteria with Sehun, he swear he felt the ground floats or that's just his head. But he's more than sure that Baekhyun cursed wholeheartedly.

It's been minutes since Jongin's impromptu arrival. Chanyeol and Kris now finished plotting how are they going to fuck the shit out of Jongin. And Kyungsoo should feel offended because that's Jongin, whatever Jongin is to him, but he can't really blame them.

Besides, Jongin likes it when he makes the jocks drool over him.

He's still staring, and Jongin looks so good. But he has a problem. A little problem.

Jongin's sporting a ash purple lace fronts, gray knee high boots and a white straight cut laced top. And a makeshift off shoulder dress using Kyungsoo's white button down.

He panicked when he noticed it minutes ago, the white button down hanging below Jongin's shoulders. It's fucking up his mind and dick altogether. Because aa much as he wants to feast on the sight is as much as he's worried because the button down that Jongin's wearing is Kyungsoo's.

A gift from Yixing.

The point guard of their team is not the most brilliant out of the court, because if Yixing is out of the squicky floor of the court then the only thing he's doing is eating leaves or snorting maryjanes. He's a total vegan.

So he shouldn't worry because Yixing won't probably notice.

He goes back to his food and picks out the olives. He doesn't really like them. He fights hard to not take a look at the younger and he puts his frustration to concentration over the olives.

"Jongin's staring here." Luhan says a little excitedly and sounding like he's a second to orgasm.

"You think I can tap him? Fuck, i can come just by staring at his skin." Baekhyun moans but there's a furrow in his brows. Like he's actually frustrated over not fucking the prettiest gay on the block.

Kyungsoo tunes out to whatever his teammates say. Though he falters a bit when Baekhyun said that whoever is fucking Jongin must have a shrimp dick. It's a childish remark. But he's the man fucking Jongin so even if Baekhyun doesn't mean him, he feels like punching someone.

Kyungsoo's about to tear his chip sachet when someone taps on his shoulder, not noticing the others gaping towards him for he turns to see who is the person bothering him.

Turns out it's the bother to his pants, as he stares at Jongin standing in front of him.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and raises a brow just for the show of nonchalance. He falters a little when Jongin smirks a little at him.

"You forgot something last time. My mom found this and got mad at me." The younger says with a shrug, his broad shoulder prominent and looking shiny from some glittery liquid Jongin probably applied.

Kyungsoo gets distracted easily and this is one of those times, staring at the flat chest and laced top and the button down that ends just the mid-thigh. The gray knee high boots and the platinum lacefronts. He then just noticed that Jongin's sporting denim short shorts.

Kyungsoo is sure than Ariana Grande is not that tall. But Jongin is pulling off her looks.

He just snaps out of his thoughts when Jongin hovers above him to put something on the table, and the latter gives him a sickening smile before leaning back and struts his way to his own table and to a smirking Sehun.

Kyungsoo turns back to face the table again, only to see Baekhyun holding and inspecting the thing Jongin gave back to him.

"Isn't _this_ the mango flavoured lube I gave you?" Baekhyun asks hotly, practically letting out steams.

Kyungsoo shrugs and takes the small bottle from Baekhyun's hand, his teammates gawking at him.

"I think Jongin likes mango now," Kyungsoo muses. "I thought he likes strawberry."

"_The_ _fuck_.." Baekhyun sneers. "You have to explain this."

Again, Kyungsoo shrugs. Seems like he doesn't need to explain anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye y'all 💟


End file.
